


With The House To Ourselves

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [76]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Having The House To Themselves, Movie Night, Neck Rub, Talking, evening in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane & Daisy's roommates collude to give them an evening to themselves at the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The House To Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was written for a prompt that **sideofrawr** gave me for " _zane x skye - forehead kiss_ " ages ago for a kiss meme of some sort that I am _just_ now getting around to answering. My apologies, hun!

She watched him sitting at the kitchen counter, his row of rubber ducks to the side, tapping on his keys, a pen sticking out of the corner of his mouth. It was kind of an amusing sight, she had to admit. She was still getting used to the fact she saw it on a daily basis now, but it was...nice. She felt like she had a home here with him, and she liked that. Even if they still shared the home with a bunch of people, and moments like tonight when it was just the two of them were rare, it was nice. Finally, he pushed his laptop away and hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I give up,” he said with a disgruntled sigh.

She moved away from the microwave and came over to put her hands on his shoulders, moving her thumbs to rub circles on his neck. “You’ll get it. I’ll go over the schematics with you, if you want, see if it’s in the code?”

He shook his head a little. “Later. I just want to forget about this project for a while. I mean, I have the deadline but one night of putting it off won’t hurt, not when we have the house to ourselves.”

“How did we manage that, by the way?” she asked.

“Klaus invited Cami and Em to something and they decided it was best if they stayed with him overnight since it would be late when it was over, and Zoe figured if they were going to be out of the house she’d give us some privacy so she decided she’d bunk with Jackson tonight,” he said, keeping his head down as she massaged a tense spot in his neck. “I’m not going to tell you what she told me before she booked it out of here this morning. She was so cheeky about it.”

“I can guess,” Daisy said with a smile. “Something about her room being off limits?”

“Yeah,” he said with a soft chuckle. He was quiet for a moment as she worked on his neck. “She’s considering moving into Greaves House. Jackson was saying he wouldn’t mind having her as a neighbor, and the apartment’s open. I’d miss her, but maybe it’s time.”

“It’s not like she’s going back to Eureka,” Daisy pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” he said, pulling away and turning in the stool to look at her. “But you don’t see your friends as much since you moved in with me.”

“Well...I have all the memories of all the stuff that happened that they haven’t lived through,” she said quietly. “The stuff I did to them.”

He reached forward and pulled her close, moving to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“I know,” she said, settling her hands on his waist. After a moment, he rested his forehead against hers. “You know, I know we could get all freaky all over the place but I feel like putting your awesome popcorn popper to use and having a huge bowl of popcorn and just watching movies for a while. Or maybe a TV show or something. Just chilling on the couch and cuddling.”

He nodded. “That sounds like a good way to spend an evening,” he said with a grin. “Have any preferences on what you want to watch?”

“Are you okay with watching Disney movies tonight?” she asked.

“As long as we don’t watch the one with Jim’s ex-girlfriend, sure,” he said.

Daisy chuckled at that. “That wasn’t one of my favorites. Give me a movie with a Disney princess kicking ass and then I’m happy.”

“Zoe has two of those down here,” he said, moving off the stool and away from her. “Or maybe three, if she’s got one of the sequels.” He went to the DVD cabinet by the TV in the living room and looked at it. “Yup. ‘Mulan,’ ‘Mulan II’ and ‘Brave.’ Plus there’s ‘Lilo & Stitch’ if you’re interested.”

“Let’s watch them all,” Daisy said with a grin as she moved over to the sofa and picked up the remote. 

“You get comfortable, I’ll get the popcorn,” he said. “Which one do you want to start with?”

She thought for a moment. “Let’s do the Mulan movies first, then ‘Lilo & Stitch’ and then ‘Brave.’”

He nodded and pulled out the first Mulan movie out of the cabinet to start getting it set up in the DVD player. “Sounds like a plan.” Once he had it in and started he went back into the kitchen area and started making them popcorn. She loved his kitchen because everything was so futuristic, and it made it super easy to cook in there. His popcorn maker made a full bowl of popcorn for just the kernels and whatever seasonings you added in just thirty seconds, and there were never any unpopped kernels or burnt popcorn. He joined her just as the first preview was really getting started and she shifted so she could lie down against him. “Comfortable?”

She nodded, reaching over for some popcorn. “Yup.” She popped it into her mouth and ate it, noticing he’d added extra butter like they did at the movies, just like she liked it. Another reason she adored him. “You really are the best, you know that?”

“I try to be,” he said, reaching over her for some popcorn.

“You are. You let everyone stay here, no questions asked. You try to make this place a home for all of us. And you take care of us. You’re just...you’re a good guy.” Even though she was comfortable, she turned until she was facing him. “I’m really glad you like me.”

“I’m just glad you like me back,” he said with a grin before leaning in and kissing her softly. After a moment, the kiss got a bit more heated and she wasn’t _entirely_ sure if their plan of watching movies all evening was actually going to happen or not, but either way, she had the feeling it was going to be a pretty good evening.


End file.
